disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Have a Laugh!
Have a Laugh!, also known as Mickey Mouse - Have a Laugh, is an animated series produced by The Walt Disney Company. The program started in 2009 and features many Mickey Mouse characters and shorts. the series is aired on all international Disney networks, including the main channels Disney Channel, Disney XD (excluding the Disney XD channel in the United States), and Disney Cinemagic. Have a Laugh! usually airs at the end of a movie in order to balance the network's schedule into even half-hours. This also airs everyday History For over six years the cable channel Disney Channel has ignored characters such as Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy (with the exception of the preschool series Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, and occasional Mickey Mouse based films on other channels) to make way to preteen aimed series such as Hannah Montana, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and Wizards of Waverly Place. The channel has caused much controversy due to this and began to bring Mickey and Friends back into the channel. Despite being a short series, the series is extremely successful and the network decided to even showcase Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs in 2010 and does so again in 2011. Plot The series featured digitally remastered short and long versions of classic cartoons. The short versions are re-voiced from the current cast such as Tony Anselmo, Jim Cummings and Bill Farmer. The series also features Mickey Mouse's newest official voice actor Bret Iwan. The show features classic Disney cartoons in a restored and remastered quality. The series also features short subjects such as Disney's Re-Micks where they match classic Mickey Mouse cartoons and popular songs such "He Could Be the One" by Miley Cyrus. Have a Laugh Characters *Mickey Mouse (Voiced by Bret Iwan) *Goofy (Voiced by Bill Farmer) *Pluto (Voiced by Bill Farmer) *Minnie Mouse (Voiced by Russi Taylor) *Donald Duck (Voiced by Tony Anselmo) *Chip 'n Dale (Voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Pete (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *Figaro (Voiced by Frank Welker) Have a Laugh Episodes Classic Cartoons New additions are occasionally added on the "Have a Laugh" website. Blam! *Sports (Clips from How to Play Football, Double Dribble and How to Play Baseball) *Skiing (Clips from The Art of Skiing) *Ice Skating (Clips from The Hockey Champ) *Skiing 2 (Clips from The Art of Skiing) *Arctic Adventure (Clips from Polar Trappers) *Clock Cleaning (Clips from Clock Cleaners) *Golf (Clips from How to Play Golf and Donald's Golf Game) *Cooking (Clips from Chef Donald) *Fox Hunt (Clips from The Fox Hunt) *Beach (Clips from Hawaiian Holiday) *Exercising (Clips from Goofy Gymnastics) *Boxing (Clips from Art of Self Defense) Re-MICK's *Queen: "Another One Bites the Dust" *Hannah Montana: "He Could Be the One" *Jonas Brothers: "Play My Music" *The Black Eyed Peas: "I Gotta Feeling" *The Go-Gos: "We Got The Beat" *Far East Movement: "Rocketeer" DVD Releases Each DVD includes 5 shorts, both in restored quality, in two versions: one full-length original version, and one edited version. it also includes 3 BLAM! shorts and 1 Re-MICKs. The 1st Two volumes were released on October 26, 2010, in the US, and November/December 2010 in the UK. Volume One: *''Mickey and the Seal'' *''Lonesome Ghosts'' *''Winter Storage'' *''How to Hook Up Your Home Theater'' *''Food for Feudin'' * Blam! #1 = Sports * Blam! #2 = Skiing 1 * Blam! #3 = Ice Skating * Re-MICKS "Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen Volume Two: *''Clock Cleaners'' *''Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip'' *''Early To Bed'' *''The Art of Skiing'' *''Pluto’s Sweater'' * Blam! #4 = Skiing 2 * Blam! #5 = Arctic Adventure * Blam! #6 = Clock Cleaning * Re-MICKS - "He Could Be the One" by Hannah Montana The next two volumes were released in the US on June 14th, 2011. Volume Three: *''Mickey's Delayed Date'' *''Chef Donald'' *''The Whalers'' *''Pluto and the Gopher'' *''How to Play Baseball'' * Blam! #7 = "Golf" * Blam! #8 = "Cooking" * Blam! #9 = "Glider" * Re-MICKS - "I Gotta Feeling" by Black Eyed Peas Volume Four: *''Mickey Down Under'' *''Hawaiian Holiday'' *''How to Swim'' *''Trailer Horn'' *''Pluto's Surprise Package'' * Blam! = #10 "Hockey" * Blam! = #11 "Beach" * Blam! = #12 "Fox Hunt" * Re-MICKS: "Play My Music" from the film Camp Rock External links *Mickey Mouse Official US Site *Have a Laugh Wiki Category:Animated shorts Category:Disney Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Television series by Disney